Frosgore Union of Labour
|membership = ~13 (June 2018)|deputy_leader = Yoav Stein}}The Frosgore Union of Labour (FUL) is a Broad Socialist political party in Frosgore. Founded to unite the Left bloc in the First Parliament of Frosgore on May 16th, 2018, it is currently the third largest party in Parliament with four seats. A merger of the Independent Socialist Revolutionary Party (ISRP) and the Worker's Union Party (WUP), the FUL became the second-largest party in the Coalition after it was created, encompassing a large variety of Socialist ideologues including Communists, Syndicalists, Democratic Socialists, and others. History Campbell Administration The Party was founded in an agreement between ISRP leader Yoav Stein and WUP leader Cesar De Vecchi, which both took part in the Campbell Government. Originally, they were trying to bring Deputy Prime Minister Iain Ridley and his National Leftist Front to the fold, but he refused, stating his ideology was not compatible with such an alliance. Originally, the party had 3 members of Parliament (2 from the ISRP, and 1 from the WUP), with support from the other elements of the Republican Coalition. While initially popular thanks to Stein's bills on improving transportation infrastructure in the country, his personal popularity suffered greatly due to the controversial agreements with Retford. This controversy harmed the FUL's success in the Parliamentary elections of June 2nd, 2018, in which, although gaining one seat, the FUL failed to become the largest party in Parliament. Talks of restoring the Republican Coalition began quickly after the elections, however, Prime Minister Campbell eventually decided to bring the Alliance into a coalition with the CRC, pushing the FUL into the opposition. Opposition to the Hadayev Government Although they remained in the Opposition, the FUL campaigned for Andrew Cheevers, FUL member and Editor of the paper "The Truth", in his Presidential bid. Cheevers successfully made it to the second round, however, he lost to Brandon Blank by a small margin. The FUL negotiated with the Coalition over the structure of the Frosgore Constitution, and although they came into conflict with the FFP, FUP and NLF alike, they still managed to reach satisfactory agreements with the other elements in Parliament, eventually leading to their support of the Frosgore Bill of Rights. During the Retford coup, the FUL diverged, with some members seeking to support the Communist Government, and others seeking neutrality in the conflict. All of the FUL discouraged the Ranthorrr militias' invasion of Retford, but they diverged again on the issue of Ranthorrr independence, with some elements supporting a referendum, and Stein campaigning of his own Ranthorrr Protection and Reservation Act. Shortly afterwards, Andrew Cheevers attempted to take over the presidency by force. As soon as they heard about it, the FUL condemned his actions and removed him from the Party. The FUL managed to bring in the National Leftist Front shortly before the 3rd elections to the Frosgore Parliament, but after a tough campaign in which slanders against the FUL were commonly heard, the party emerged with only four seats. During the elections, Stein successfully passed his proposal to host an annual Pride Parade in Dibeit through Parliament in its final session, setting it to July 1st. The FUL brought up Iain Ridley, the leader of the NLF, as their presidential candidate for the 3rd presidential election, however, he chose to rescind his nomination due to personal issues. Stein endorsed Scott McLachlan, but rescinded the endorsement after suspicions arose about McLachlan's presidential ambitions. After he publicly stated he wants to annex Frosgore into Albion, Stein and Nikola Licanin, another presidential candidate, both urged the supreme court to arrest him. Licanin ended up winning the elections, and chose Iain Ridley to be his Vice President. Licanin also appointed Zee Heilman, former Minister of the Interior, to the supreme court. Soon after, Stein announced his intention to leave the party leadership, due to the party's failure to expand in Parliament. César De Vecchi has been chosen as Party Leader the 21 of July 2018, leading the party to a more libertarian stance, but the primary of the 6 August 2018 elected Yoav Stein again as the party leader. Notable Members * Yoav Stein - MP and Opposition leader and deputy head of the FUL, Former Minister of Foreign Affairs and leader of the ISRP * Cesar de Vecchi - MP, Former Minister of Labour and leader of the WUP. Head of the FUL. Deceased. * Zee Heilman - MP, Former Minister of the Interior, left the party to join the Supreme Court * Andrew Cheevers - Presidential Finalist of June 3rd, editor of "The Truth". Kicked out of the party after an attempt to forcibly take the presidency. * Iain Alexander Ridley - Vice President of Frosgore, former Deputy Prime Minister * Kieran Reed Fischer '- MP * '''Jeppe Holm '- MP * '''Nikola Telsa Chandler - Subject of the Night of the Screaming Cicadas, left FUL before incident. Category:Parties Category:Left-wing